totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Allison
Despite her love of all things weird, dark, and/or creepy, headstrong Allison Yale is a ball of fun and will do anything on a dare. Though this can lead The Daredevil into some sticky situations, she always seems to find her way out. Biography In Cañon City, Colorado, the Yale family seems like they are the ideal neighbors. Mrs. Yale is a friendly homemaker who bakes the best gingersnaps in the area; Mr. Yale is the police chief who keeps the county safe; and their three daughters are the ideal little angels, participating in activities such as the Future Teachers’ Club, ballet class, and the Green Club … and then there’s the other daughter, Allison. Teased relentlessly and alienated by her three feminine sisters, Allison is a punky tomboy who loves cheap scarlet hair dye, hardcore German metal, dead animals, and wearing chains as accessories. Allison has a reputation of accepting any dare given to her, no matter how dangerous, foolish, or illegal it might be. She gets a high from extreme sports, and she and a group of classmates travel around the state to watch her complete dares ranging from rock climbing without a belay to whitewater rafting on an air mattress. Allison has broken over twenty bones in her reckless endeavors, but she lives for the adrenaline rush, so she goes right back to completing her dares once she heals. Allison wants to win the money on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment to make up for all of the medical bills that have been racking up from her various injuries. Well, that and she saw the first few seasons of extreme torture and knows that’s right up her alley. During For Your Entertainment... Allison arrived in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame pretending to be disgusted at Avery's speech. They argued and Avery told Chris not to put them on the same team. During her interview with Tina Blanks, Allison bantered back and forth with the supermodel, with the insults getting increasingly worse the longer she was there. Eventually the Goth made a comment about Tina's weight, which sent her into a rant that lasted the remainder of the fifteen minutes. Allison took an overly exaggerated bow and thanked the audience, earning a point for her team. She received the first marshmallow at the Team's Choice Awards that night, and wished Josh luck when he was voted off. When the contestants were getting ready for the bow and arrow segment of the challenge in The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Allison questioned in the confessional what Chris would do if nobody hit the target. She then said she could use some sleep after having to deal with her roommate Avery whining all night. She hit the target when it was her turn to shoot, and laughed when Donna hit Chris with her arrow. Later when many of The Oscars left to get supplies, the Goth stayed behind and was sewing for the challenge. She threw scissors to Angel to help him cut down a curtain, which Robert criticized her for since she "could have poked an eye out". The daredevil commented that it wouldn't be the first or last time she'd almost done that. Later she presented her finished craft to Chris: a voodoo doll of him. He was terrified of the doll, though she admitted in the confessional that it was a fake and that if she knew voodoo she would've used it on Avery already. Because of her poor performance in the challenge, Allison had ended up in the bottom two that night, but was saved from elimination. In Video Killed the Reality Star, the entire hotel was being kept awake because Allison wouldn't let Avery into their bathroom. She laughed whenever the drama queen attempted to break down the door, though Paul entered and tried to talk her into letting her roommate in. Allison wouldn't agree, but eventually Avery managed to break down the door and tackle the Goth. During the challenge, the roommates decided to temporarily put their differences aside and attempt to plot out some scenes for their team's music video. When they were done, Allison directed Paul on how to set the lighting for each scene. When he was spying on Camille, she accidentally hit the steel beam he was on with the ladder and almost made him fall. Later she was one four teammates who edited the video. Allison was talking to Angel and Paul about the stolen music video in the beginning of Safest Catch. With their help, she used process of elimination to determine that Avery was the most likely suspect even though The Oscars had already decided Elena was to blame. Later she had volunteered to be her boat's captain during the challenge despite having no idea how to steer a boat. She flung her team back and forth with her rough steering, though they all managed to use Robert to keep themselves from falling. Audition Tape “Al-lis-on! Al-lis-on! Al-lis-on!” A car zoomed past the camera as its handler darted across traffic to the other side of a busy suspension bridge. A crowd of teenagers had gathered by the railing, chanting in unison and holding up their smartphones to record a video. A girl with bright red hair balanced on the railing, holding up her hands and making the universal “rock on” symbol. A long elastic cord was curled up near her feet, one end tied to the railing with the other tied to her ankle. “Hell''oooooo'' Total Drama!” The girl shouted over the crowd, motioning for the cameraman to come closer. “If you can’t tell by the chanting, my name is Allison, and I am the perfect contestant for your show! Being a lover of all things gross, weird, or dangerous, I was a big fan of the first few seasons of the show, and I think I’d be a great choice to be on the revamped version. Isn’t that right, guys?!” Allison moved her hands to signal the crowd to get louder and the teens around her burst into cheers. The scarlet-haired girl grabbed onto a nearby suspension cable and did a quick swing around it, grinning at the camera as she regained her footing on the rail. “You could say I’m a bit of an adrenaline junkie, but I’m not stupid.” Allison continued her speech. “Sure, I’ll do anything on a dare, but that doesn’t mean I lack common sense … I just choose to ignore it sometimes. I’m not the type to get roped into an alliance or fall for somebody’s tricks. I’m making it all the way to the end, baby! I’m-” “Allison, Allison!” A beanpole of a boy pushed to the front of the crowd. “I almost didn’t make it. I think your dad’s rallying the force, because I had to … ugh…” The boy struggled to catch his breath, the sheen of sweat visible on his forehead. “I … I just need to catch my breath.” The boy reached out to support himself against one of the suspension cables but missed. Unable to catch himself, he went falling over the side of the bridge. The crowd broke into gasps and screams as the boy’s screech echoed through the air. “Oh, crap! I’m coming, Charlie!” Allison dived off the side of the bridge, pulling the elastic cord with her. The crowd was silent, all waiting to see Allison and Charlie’s fates. The elastic cord pulled taut, and a moment later Allison was standing back on the railing, the cord allowing her to bounce right back. Charlie was frantically making the sign of the cross from where he was tucked under her arm. The crowd burst into cheers, and Allison took a few dramatic bows, dropping Charlie onto the bridge. “Thank you, thank you!” Suddenly, the sound of sirens ripped through the air. Allison groaned. “No, not now!” “''Allison Alexis Yale''!” The camera turned around to show a muscular man with a thick moustache pushing his way through the crowd. The badge pinned to his pocket proudly proclaimed that he was the police chief. “Are you aware that you are bungee jumping off of a public bridge in the dead of night?! Not to mention loitering!” “Oh, come on, Dad!” Allison whined. “You’re ruining my audition!” Allison’s father glanced at the camera and flared his nostrils. “Get that thing out of my face!” He placed a hand over the lens, and the video went to static. Trivia *Allison was the first contestant to receive a silver star. *In the original version of the story, Allison was a male named Alex. He had practically the same personality and eventual placing as Allison, but he did not have a rivalry with Avery. *Allison's name was inspired by Allison Harvard of America's Next Top Model. Since Harvard is the name of the college, I chose Allison's last name to be Yale as a tribute to the creepy model. *Allison received her name and bright red hair before I noticed her similarities to Allison Iraheta from American Idol. *Allison's race is unspecified because I'm not actually sure what it is. *Allison has some of my favorite outfits out of the cast. *Despite her tough attitude, Allison is actually the shortest member of her team, and one of the shortest contestants overall. Gallery Allison- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Allison- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Allison- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Alli Mugshot Final.png|Episode Seven Mugshot ﻿ Category:TDI: For Your Entertainment